Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Configuring mobile applications using remote configuration data is a common way to control the behavior of the application. The remote configuration data can be stored in a single configuration data file, which is often a hand-edited file. The configuration data file and (binary) code for the software application can then be provided to a server for distributing the software application. At the time of application installation, the server delivers the configuration data file and (binary) code for the software application to a requesting device. The requesting device can then install and use the application. During execution, the application can use the data in the configuration data file to control aspects of application behavior.